


It's Either One Way Or the Other

by CheriLee



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriLee/pseuds/CheriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Latin could spot her from a mile away. It made his heart clench to see her with that punk 'best friend' of hers. No. He would not let her get to him. He would not let himself succumb to his urges. He would not fall for her. He would have the million, and the punk would have her. He just wished he could have both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "It's Either One Way Or the Other"! This entire fanfiction takes place during Total Drama World Tour. Each will be a new episode with the exception of the first chapter being kind of like an introduction chapter. But I hope you all enjoy!

The warm summer wind blew through his long, thick locks. He inhaled the fresh air slowly, taking in the essence of his surroundings. He knew the bus would be there at any moment to pick him up, along with about twenty-six other people that are going to be his new 'amigos' for the next month or so.

The sound of the engine was prominent as the bus finally pulled up in front of them. Being the last one to get on, Alejandro took his first steps towards, metaphorically, his one million dollars he was sure to win. He stood in the front of the bus, taking a nice long look at his fellow contestants, seeing any possible weaknesses just from sheer appearance. He glanced around quickly for an empty seat, which there happened to be one next to a rather attractive girl with long, blonde locks tied back with her hair elastic. He smiled, and proceeded in her direction.

"Hola, mi bonita. Surely someone with such ethereal beauty must be occupying this seat for a friend, no?", he asked generously. Her emerald eyes moved from the floor to the Latin heart throb in front of her. She felt the heat flourish to her cheeks, not exactly knowing how to respond. "Oh... of course not. It's all yours... if you want.", she replied, rising out of her seat to let the gentleman in front of her take it. As she was about to fill the empty seat next to Gwen, she felt a strong grip on her wrist, being spun around to face the man with the rather chiseled features. Alejandro spoke up once more. "I would love for you to share this ride with me. It gives me a rather amazing opportunity to get to know a woman as beautiful as yourself." Bridgette's heart rate sped up. God, why was she feeling like this? This was definitely a new experience for her. As Alejandro lowered himself onto the seat, he kept a hold of Bridgette's hand, gently pulling her down to occupy the empty space next to him. She instantly gushed over his charm and perfect manners. Feeling herself getting flustered, she cautiously accepted Alejandro's offer, and planted herself next to him. "Yo soy, Alejandro. And you are?", he asked, his voice soft and laced with curiosity.

The minute she opened her mouth to speak, she knew she wouldn't be able to shut it. The amused smirk on Alejandro's face was prominent. She could feel herself starting to embarrassingly babble on about random topics that popped into her head. Why couldn't she control herself? Why was she letting a guy she had just met two minutes ago get inside her head? Her rambling finally subsided once she felt a small tug on the back of her ponytail. She stole a glance from the corner of her eye to see her Gothic friend eyeing her with suspicion from behind.

Gwen knew exactly how that would have ended hadn't she taken matters into her own hands. It wasn't hard to see right through this guy. She didn't want to see Bridgette's feelings being toyed with, or worse, have her boyfriend, Geoff, see this side of her when the cameras would start to roll. As she sat behind them, she looked Alejandro up and down, having a feeling this won't be the last time she saves Bridgette's ass.

Her thoughts were sorely interrupted by hearing a high pitched, but rather shrill voice, pierce her eardrums. Duncan and Courtney were at it again. "You know, for once I'd like you to show at least a TINY side of you that cares. It takes TWO people to make this relationship work. I can't be the only one trying.", Courtney said, her voice laced with disappointment and anger. "C'mon princess. Just because I have a terrible memory and can't remember our anniversary every goddamn month, doesn't mean I don't care.", Duncan responded. "It seems more like selective memory rather than a 'terrible' memory.", she said. Duncan's face landed in the palm of his hands as he sighed. He obviously wasn't completely over this relationship, considering he's still putting up with this woman. But he knew there was a huge part of him that wanted to walk away to go to the girl he couldn't seem to get out of his head.

His head turned in Gwen's direction, taking in her petite form with her legs crunched up in the bus seat, holding a notepad and letting her pencil doodle across the page. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Luckily for him, she always seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around her when she would draw or write. He smiled. 'What a woman.', he thought to himself. He wasn't sure when his feelings for her started to grow from a friendship into a romantic type of way. But whenever it happened, it happened fast. There was always a small part of him telling him that Gwen was the girl he was meant to be with, but he never thought it would get like this. One of the many downsides in finding out about his feelings for his Gothic friend, is that he seemed blatantly open about it. It's no secret that he's a bit of flirt, it's just how he is. But it never seemed to be 'just harmless flirting' with Gwen. And Courtney picked up on that real quick. He's surprised she hasn't scolded him for it yet, probably because the whole situation made her uncomfortable. Why would she want to watch her boyfriend flirt with a girl that seemed near perfect for him? It didn't sit well with her, and he was able to see that. A wave of guilt fled across the punk. Of course he felt bad. He still very much cared for Courtney. He may not always show it, but he did.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his girlfriend's angry tone. "Are you even listening to me?!", she asked in a harsh manner. He opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. Staying silent is better than saying something stupid with Courtney. He hadn't even noticed that his eyes had drifted towards Gwen's direction once more, which didn't go unnoticed by his significant other. She turned her head towards Gwen, then back to Duncan. She shot daggers at him. "You know what? If you don't care, than I don't care.", she said as she slowly inched herself out of the seat, and left to occupy the seat next to Leshawna. He sighed once again. He then found himself sliding in the empty seat next to his goth best friend.

"Hey pasty, whatchya drawing?", he asked curiously. She jump, obviously startled by Duncan's presence. This cause the punk to chuckle. "Damn, sorry. I know I'm hot sweetheart but that shouldn't be scary.", he laughed once more. Gwen lightly punched her best friend in the arm. "Oh, shut up. You're not THAT hot.", she snarled with an eye roll. Duncan's eyebrow raised in an amused fashion. He decided to have a little fun with this.

"Oh? So how hot am I?", he asked teasingly. Gwen could feel her face heating up. He always did this. He always had the power to make her brain stop functioning properly. Gwen's usually a girl with a logical thoughts, but not when Duncan's around. He brought out a certain side of her that she didn't even know she had. But for some reason, she loved it. She loved the butterflies that would flutter in her stomach whenever he was around. Though she had felt this way with Trent, he seemed to bring out the more faker, girly side to her. She used to have a love/hate relationship for it. "Eh... I'd say like a... four out of ten.", she replied sarcastically. Duncan jokingly placed his hand over his heart. "Ouch, pasty. You wounded me. Oh, how will I ever be fixed?", he asked, seduction evident in his voice as he brought his face closer to Gwen's. Gwen giggled as she lightly pushed him away. "Nice try.", she chuckled.

Their laughter continued as the bus came to a halt. They finally arrived at their destination. "We're HERE!", their joyful, yet sadisitc host bellowed.

Duncan stood up, extending his arm out in a gentlemanly manner. "Pasties first.", he teased once more. Gwen chuckled, then extended her arm mockingly. "I think the expression is, 'ladies first'. So, you go!", Gwen laughed. Duncan then placed his hands on Gwen's petite waist, pulling her in front of him. He lowered his head to her ear, keeping his hand rested on her waist. "I can show you how much of a man I am.", he spoke lowly in her ear. She felt her entire body shiver. He could make her go from calm, to her being at a complete loss for words. She tried to keep her cool. "Oh, totally. Did you ask Courtney permission to show me?", she asked smoothly as she walked right off the bus. 'And that is how you shut a guy up.', she thought to herself.

* * *

Alejandro stepped off the bus, gently keeping hold of Bridgette's hand. Bridgette, again, felt the blush creep to her cheeks. Not far behind them was the person she'd need to help her snap out of this. Gwen watched Alejandro carefully, not knowing exactly what this guy's game was. The minute she could get him alone, she'd definitely have a few words with him.

As Gwen was about to take the spot next to her punk friend, Courtney was there in a flash, grabbing hold of Duncan's hand. She shot Gwen a murderous glare, and Gwen shot her one right back. It didn't make sense for Courtney to feel hatred towards her. Gwen had been the one to try to keep Duncan off of her as much as possible. And yet, Gwen seemed to be the only one getting scolded for their interactions.

Welcome, fellow contestants! Now, we will be getting started with our tour soon. Just give Chef and I about fifteen minutes to prepare everything. Because I have some GREAT things planned for you guys this season... Hahahaa.", Their host, Chris, laughed maniacally. The contestants sighed, knowing they would be near killing themselves once again for a million big ones.

Gwen glanced around, looking for sight of Bridgette and that Alejandro guy. Once she spotted them, she didn't take her eyes off of them. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say to him, but she wanted to know what his intentions were. Especially when it came to one of her best friends.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Bridgette had made her way away from Alejandro and over to Lindsay. This was her chance. She swooped right in.

"Hi... Alejandro is it?", she asked, a little more harsh than intended. She watched as his lips formed into a small smile. "Si, senorita. And you are?", he asked curiously. "The name's Gwen.", she answered, as she extended her hand out towards his. He gladly accepted. Before she could pull away, he forced her hand to make contact with his lips. That was all she needed to see. She could see right through this guy. The minute he grabbed her hand, she got a terrible vibe feel. She quickly snatched her hand away. "Okay. what exactly do you think you're trying to do?", she asked in a threatening tone. Gwen knew being blunt about this probably wasn't the SMARTEST idea, but she couldn't help it. She just really wanted to give this guy a piece of her mind. "I am not so sure what you mean, senorita. I am simply being the gentleman that my mamacita raised.", he replied. Gwen eyed him viciously. "Listen, do anything to hurt Bridgette and you'll be out of this game faster than you can say 'senorita'. I'm watching you, got it?", she asked, very blunt. Alejandro smirked, raising an eyebrow, obviously amused by her 'threats'. "Oh of course, mi angel. You have my word.", he responded, grabbing her hand once more to bring it to his lips. Gwen, again, pulled away roughly. "I mean it.", and with that, she turned in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away from that guy as possible. Alejandro smirked.

This was going to be a VERY fun season.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Trying to space out updates a bit so I can have time to write some more. But not too much to say except... Please enjoy chapter two!

The tour started in the common area, where the contestants would be eating 'five star gourmet' meals, at least according to their sadistic host. The contestants made their way to economy class, where the technical 'losers' would be sleeping while the team that'd take first place would stay in first class, which was surprisingly better than the usual first class you'd see on a plane.

Gwen could already feel Courtney's glare burning into the back of her head. God, even when she wasn't around Duncan, Courtney still felt the need to make her feel uncomfortable. It was at that point that Gwen stopped in her tracks to let the CIT walk ahead of her. Gwen sighed, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Why did Courtney have to make things so difficult?

At that moment, Gwen had felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist. She was pulled back in an instant. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was stopped by those tourquoise orbs that always seemed to make her heart melt. God, it was so hard to keep her composure when it was just the two of them. At least when they're surrounded by other people, she feels the need to keep her 'cool, calm, and collected' self together. Not knowing how, she managed to gather herself and speak up. "What the hell, Duncan? Oh! Did Miss 'CIT' let you off your leash?", Gwen asked with a chuckled. Duncan stared back at her with a slight smile on his face, trying to hide his amusement. "Very funny, pasty. I just wanted to see my best friend for at least two seconds before my 'Master Courtney' gets her whip.", Duncan noticed how Gwen was eyeing him. He knew what was coming... "So you're saying you're whipped?", an amused Gwen asked. She couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Duncan continued to pout, crossing his arms over his chest. He averted his eyes from hers. "It's not funny, man.", Duncan started before a devious smirk spread across his face. "Besides... Don't you know a thing or two about having guys whipped?", he asked, his brow raising. Gwen's eyes widened as she realized her punk best friend was referring to her ex, Trent. Trent had gone completely crazy over her in season two, causing her to break up with him on live TV. She shot a glare at the punk before lightly punching his arm in a playful manner. "Oh, you wanna go there? Trent was DEFINITELY not as whipped as YOU are now!", she shot back, her voice laced with playfulness and sarcasm. Duncan began to laugh along, lightly pushing Gwen up against a nearby door as they began to 'wrestle' like best friends do.

It wasn't until Gwen's back hit the door that she realized how close their bodies were. His hands were pinned to the door, trapping the goth there. Duncan slowly realized what was going on as well. Gwen could feel his face leaning in closer to hers. She opened her mouth to speak. "Duncan...", was all she could squeak out. In an attempt to try and escape, her elbow had hit the handle of the door, causing it to open. The two nearly fell until they felt the door hit something on the way into what seemed to be where the monitors were along with a loud "AH!" from a rather familiar voice.

Gwen's eyes widened. "...Alejandro?", she asked suspiciously. The Latin jumped in surprise, . What the hell was he doing in there? "Hola, senorita... y senor.", Alejandro spoke, nervously. "Are you trying to... spy on the contestants?", Gwen asked curiously. Alejandro was surprised at how quickly she was able to put two and two together. He liked her style. As he was about to answer, he began to eye them suspiciously as well. "I think I should be asking you about what is going on here, mi bonita.", he said, insinuating about the punk and goth being alone together. "Okay, listen Mister 'smooth talker', you better watch yourself or else I will put my fist up your-" "DUNCAN!", Gwen cut him off.

Gwen stared blankly at the Latin, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "Okay, we're friends. We're allowed to hang out together. But I KNOW you're not allowed to be back here.", she sneered. "Oh, mi angel... If I remember correctly, you were sitting right behind me on the bus ride here. And I seem to remember the two of you talking about a certain brunette that apparently is NOT allowed to know about... whatever it is you two are. So, before you threaten me, I must warn you, that I have information on the both of you as well. And might accidentally open my mouth to... Courtney, is it?", Alejandro started. Gwen shot daggers at him. She hadn't felt this much hatred for somebody since Heather had kissed Trent in season one. What the hell was this guy's problem? "So, if you two stay quiet, as will I. Have a good day, mi amigos.", Alejandro finished before walking away. "What a jackass...", Gwen had mumbled under her breath. Before she could even think, she felt a figure come up behind her, and a hand gently gripping her waist. "I heard that.", the Latin whispered in her ear, causing Gwen to jump. Her face a flush. "He really is a jackass...", she thought to herself, knowing with 'Al', it was going to be a LONG season.

* * *

Once the tour was done, Chris had led the contestants off of the plane, gathering them around to explain what's next to come.

"Now, our first destination... Egypt!", Chris started. "This first challenge will be the deciding factor of which team you will be on. Now, see that over there?", Chris continued as he pointed to what seemed to be an enormous pyramid. "Contestants will have to race their way to the finish line going either over or under the pyramid. I will be waiting on the other side assigning teams based on how quickly you arrive. So... everybody ready?!", Chris asked, joyously. The contestants answered in unison. "NO!", "Awesome! On your marks... get set... Go!" The contestants instantly headed toward the direction of the pyramid, with half going under, and half going over.

Gwen decided to try climbing over the pyramid. She looked up, thinking it shouldn't be too bad. There was obviously a catch to going under the pyramid, since going over looked like more of a challenge. She shooed her thoughts away as she started to climb. She immediately regretted this decision,

The punk took notice of his best friend, letting everything Courtney said to him go in one ear and out the other. He completely disregarded his uptight girlfriend for a moment. "Hey, Gwen! You going over too?", Duncan yelled to the goth. Her head shot in his direction. "Uh... Working on it!", she tried to yell back as she pulled herself onto another ledge.

Gwen could faintly hear the couple bickering until the CIT's voice yelled up to her. "If you want to work with us, hurry up and get your butt down here!". 'How sweet...', Gwen thought. The goth took a moment to wonder if it was even worth it to work with them. Sure, she'd be able to be around Duncan, but with his girlfriend who absolutely despises her. Even though this could be an awkward situation waiting to happen, she quickly brought herself down to their level and instantly felt a rope wrapping around her waist. "Here, I'll help you out since we need to get going.", Courtney explained as she made quick work of the rope. "Wow... Thanks, Courtney.", Gwen, said, obviousy surprised by the brunette's actions. "Don't mention... Seriously.", the CIT exclaimed.

As the trio began climbing, Gwen instantly took notice of Alejandro. He was at it again, flirting with Bridgette AND Lindsay. He convinced the two of them to work with him. Of course he did. Gwen could feel her frustration building. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on him, this guy was trouble. He was the guy version Heather; manipulative. And Gwen could see right through it.

Finally, after some judgement from the CIT on Gwen's climbing technique, the three successfully made it to the top of the pyramid. Unfortunately, getting down didn't seem as straight forward. Courtney insisted on staying tied together, but in Gwen's head, it didn't seem like the best solution.

"I'm telling you, we need to untie!", Gwen yelled. "And I'm telling YOU it;s not safe! I'm in charge and-" "Oh kids!", Chris had interupted. At the moment, the trio a friendly little bell that they had heard earlier, indicating that it was song time. "Recognize that sound? Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!", Chris yelled in his megaphone. The two girls shifted their attention to Duncan, who did NOT look happy. "You said ONE song per episode!", an angry Duncan yelled down to their host. Gwen and Courtney, for the first time all day, decided to stay silent. They knew they wouldn't want to make things worse when Duncan gets like this. "Yeah, and this is a reprise! Not a new song! So if you don't sing, you're out! So let's hear it!" Chris explained.

That was it. Duncan couldn't keep himself contained much longer. He completely snapped. "You know what? No!", the punk started, as he began jumping down the pyramid, not taking notice that the two ladies were still tied to him. In which they ended up being pulled down the pyramid in a quick rough motion. "No, no, no, no, no!", he yelled, angrily. "Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing?! FORGET IT!" He screamed at the top if his lungs. Chris spoke up as he held up a piece of paper to the punk's face. "Dude, you have a contrac-" "Eat it, Mclean! If you need me I'll be on the plane waiting for a ride home, because I'm out. Done. I QUIT!", Duncan finished, as he pulled out his knife and cut the rope off of his waist, separating himself from the two girls. Gwen and Courtney watched the punk in the direction of the plane, mouths gaping open.

* * *

The teams were finally established, Gwen and Courtney ended up on the same team. They all decided to name their team 'Team Amazon'. Gwen couldn't complain about her teammates too much. Although Courtney AND Heather were on her team this year, they were strong competitors, who would give anything to win the million. But right now, Gwen couldn't stop thinking about Duncan. How could he just leave like that? How could he abandon her? She needed to talk to him. Now.

Gwen finally made her way to the plane, finding Duncan downing a soda in first class. He began humming the song they had to sing on the plane today, not noticing anyone was in the room until the goth spoke up. "I thought 'Duncans' don't sing?", Gwen asked with a slight smirk. Duncan jumped in response, nearly his spilling his soda. He placed his hand over his chest. "Okay, sunshine. You can't just sneak up on me like that.", Duncan said, almost breathless. Gwen gave him a deadpanned look. "Yeah? Well you can't just be a quitter like that, can you?", she asked, with the slightest bit of attitude. Duncan, looked down, feeling the guilt wash over him. He stood from his seat. "Listen, I'm sorry.", he started as he walked towards Gwen. "I know it'll be truly terrible without your devastatingly handsome best friend around. But I'll be back.", the punk continued as he brought his lips almost a hair lengths away from hers. He lingered there for moment, before bringing his lips up to her ear. "And it'll be for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Don't be afraid to leave a review as it does give me the motivation to keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen could feel herself dragging he

Gwen could feel herself dragging her body back to her team. It was hard to picture herself tolerating the season without Duncan. Each year, she always had someone by her side to make her feel less in hell.

As soon as she made her way back, she could already see Miss 'CIT' stragetizing with Cody, Heather, and Izzy. God, Courtney was going to corrupt their minds.

"Okay, Team Amazon! Strategy is the only way we're going to make it far in this game. So what I think is that we need a team leader. Someone who's bright, athletic... Pretty-", Courtney continued on. Gwen rolled her eyes. Why the hell would they need a team leader? They never needed one in the past. And they ESPECIALLY wouldn't need one like Courtney. She finally decided to just block her out, now putting her focus on the Latin hearthrob. He stood tall, talking to his team. It almost seemed like HE was their team leader, as they all seemed to take a liking to the guy. All except Sierra, who, even though she's a bit Cody crazy, can see through him as well as Gwen. Gwen changed her direction back to her team.

As the goth was lost in her thoughts, she felt a figure walk up behind her. "So, I see you can't keep your eyes off of me, no?", he asked in a smooth voice. He was so full of himself. "Oh, of course not! You're just so 'dreamy'!", the goth mocked. She watched as a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. "For a senorita who says they can see right through my 'smooth talking act', you seem to be putting all of your focus on me more than the game.", he said with a smirk. "I can multitask.", Gwen said with a grin, to which the Latin chuckled. "Very cute. But you might want to focus less on me, and more on your team.", Alejandro said, pointing his index finger toward Team Amazon, who all seemed to be in an argument. Her team was a mess at the moment. "Well, at least MY team isn't completely incapable of performing simple tasks.", Gwen said, as she pointed her finger in the direction of Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot's member, Tyler, who got tangled in his shoe lace in an attempt to tie his cleats. "Okay, point taken there. But with me on their team, we will dominate you and your team." "Is that supposed to be a threat?", the goth countered. Alejandro extended his arm, insinuating for a hand shake. Gwen took hold of the Latin's hand. Keeping his grip on her hand, he pulled her closer to him in a bold manner. The two continued to keep their deadpanned glares on each other until Alejandro spoke up. "You're on.", and with that, he made his way back to his team as Gwen did hers.

* * *

Each team were given their rewards. Team Victory, a stick. Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, a goat. And Team Amazon, a camel. Chris' voice bellowed through the air.

"Listen up, kiddies! Now, for this part of the challenge, your teams will use the rewards I gave you to find the Nile! I'd like to call this challenge 'The Camel Race'!" "So where are the other camels?" Harold interjected. Chris contorted his face in confusion. "Umm, it's called a 'Camel Race'. Not a 'Camels Race'!" "Yes!", Heather yelled with excitement. "What?!", the Latin screamed. A small smirk appeared on Gwen's face. Alejandro's team didn't stand a chance.

Alejandro took a long look at their 'reward'. How were they all supposed to fit on that? It didn't make sense to him that the team who came in last got, what seemed to be, the most useful reward. He could feel his frustration building as he watched Team Amazon take off with their camel. He was about to be proved wrong, especially not by the goth girl. He had to think of something.

Immediately, Alejandro began to yell out orders, stacking each member of his team on top of the goat. As he saw their struggle hold themselves up, he jumped on the top of them, which forced them to keep their balance. The Latin smiled. 'I knew I could make this work', he thought to himself. And with that, the goat took off in search of the Nile.

* * *

"Come on! *click click* Come on camel! Faster!", Courtney cooed in a gentle tone. Heather glanced back at the brunette. "That is NOT how you talk to a camel.", Heather began as she cleared her throat. "FREAKING MOVE IT!", she screamed to it. This didn't seem to go even a bit noticed by the camel. Gwen chuckled. Much better."

Gwen directed her eyes behind her, seeing that Alejandro's team somehow caught up. There's no way they would win. Her team was blocking their path, and they intended to keep doing so. "We're gonna go win the race now! See ya!", Gwen yelled behind her, her tone of voice sounding a bit passive aggressive. Courtney also decided to yell something back. "Eat sand, losers!". A devilish smirk appeared on Alejandro's face. He found it rather cute that they even try to insult him. "Such witty remarks from such fiercely intelligent women. I am both humbled than intrigued!", the Latin retaliated. He could see Gwen shooting daggers at him. "Nice try, but I'm with Duncan.", Courtney said, shooing the Latin off. "And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter! Who doesn't deserve you!", Courtney's eyes widened, as did Gwen's. "That's not... Duncan is totally... You're just... Will someone hurry this camel up?!", Courtney said in a panic. ...What?

Gwen was stunned. It was very VERY hard to shut Courtney up. Not even someone like Duncan could stop her. She had to admit, Alejandro actually knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what to say to every contestant, and he didn't even know them that well yet. To Gwen, it was a little unnerving.

Alejandro's head shot up. The Nile was in full sight from his team was. And luckily, Team Amazon didn't catch sight of it. "Hang on, everybody! I'm changing our course!", he informed them as they now began heading into the direction of the Nile.

Gwen glance behind her to see how far ahead they were, but noticed there was no one following them anymore. "Ha! Looks like they got lost!", Heather exclaimed proudly. Gwen felt a knot form in her stomach. "I don't know... they couldn't have just lost us that quickly...", the goth informed them. "So...", Courtney started. "We're lost!", they yelled in unison.

* * *

Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot stepped off of their reward. They could just barely see Chris from where they were standing.

"Look there's the finish line!", Owen yelled with excitement. "Yeah, on the other side!", Noah said in a sarcastic manner. The finish line was place on the other side of the nile, and the team could faintly see some kind of shadows under the water. "Welcome to the third and final part of the challenge!" Chris began as he yelled through his megaphone. "For this challenge, you have to basket weave a boat. Big enough to fit your team and your reward in there. Then you will swim across the Nile to the finish line, doing your best to avoid the crocodiles! Now get to it!", he finished.

Alejandro turned his head to already see Sierra weaving their both at the speed of light. Sierra may not have taken a liking to him, but she definitely seemed like she could be a valuable asset on their team.

The Latin shot his head back as he saw Team Amazon making their way to the Nile, his eyes going wide.

Heather looked around at the opposing teams in confusion. "Basket weave a boat?! Ah!", she screamed in frustration. Gwen began to panic. There was no way her team was capable of doing this. Izzy may be crazy and nonhuman like, but she definitely couldn't basket weave a boat big enough for their team or their reward.

Gwen was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the Latin's voice. "What?!", he yelled in frustration. She turned her head in his direction, confused at first until she realized Chris had allowed Izzy and Sierra to switch teams. Before she knew it, there boat was ready and done beautifully. Team Amazon hopped in, feeling confident until the noticed that the camel wasn't following.

"Come on, you dumb camel!", Heather yelled. The camel didn't even acknowledge her voice. Heather looked back at Alejandro's team. "Izzy, use your 'camelise' or... whatever and tell him to get in our boat!", she yelled. As Izzy was about to help, Alejandro stepped in. "Not a word! You're on our team now. So we will not be helping them.", he said as he glared at Gwen, who shot a death glare right back. It really was game on. Team Victory and Team Chris is, Really, Really, Really, Really Hot made their way into the water, rewards right with them.

Surely enough, Team Amazon had managed to push the camel into their boat. Finally making their way across the Nile.

Alejandro's team was pretty far ahead. Gwen had to think of something. Fast. Especially since their team was in last place. Gwen's face lit up as an idea popped in her head. "Courtney, Heather, lean forward on the boat with me while Sierra and Cody row.", the team listened. This caused them to ram once of the crocodiles into Alejandro's boat. Gwen could see the panic on his face. His boat began to slow down.

Before they knew it, they were in the lead. Gwen looked to see Team Victory trailing close behind, while Alejandro's team was in last place. Before Victory could pass, Team Amazon crossed the finish line to take first place. Leave Alejandro's team to come in last.

"What?! We lost!?", the Latin yelled in frustration. "Not exactly.", Chris started, which caused all of the contestants to perk their heads up. "To win, you were supposed to have your rewards with you. And it seems Team Victory is missing theirs.", as soon as Chris said that, Team Victory glared at Ezekiel, who had lost their reward. "So tonight, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot is safe. For now.", Alejandro and his team cheered in triumph. "So I will see Team Victory in the elimination room.", and with that, Team Victory sighed in defeat, but knew exactly who was going home.

* * *

Gwen peeked her head in economy to see both losing teams moping around. She made her way to her bag, grabbing her things and preparing to move them into first class. She felt a hand grab hold of her wrist. She turned around to see the guy the knew how to bring out her bad side.

"So, come over to congratulate me and my team?", Gwen asked in a teasing manner. Alejandro chuckled at this. "You may have taken the win today, but I won't be going easy the next time." Gwen raised her brow in confusion. "Oh please, you didn't go easy on us. We won fair and square. You just hate that I'm better at this little game we're playing.", she said. "Mi angel, I let you win today. But it is quite cute that you think you are better than I.", the Latin said with a smirk. Gwen could feel her face turning red with rage. "We won. You lost. So enjoy your time in economy class, while I'll enjoy mine with a cocktail in first class.", the goth exclaimed. As she was about to walk off, he grabbed hold of her hand, gently pulling her back. "Oh I will. And I will most certainly enjoy being here while I'm thinking of how sexy you look when you're angry.", that was it. Gwen had had it. She ripped her hand away, and stomped out of there. She didn't want anywhere near him. She knew his game, and she was falling for it. Gwen muttered to herself...

"I'm coming for you, 'Al'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned as Chapter Four should be up soon!   
> ~Cheri

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I have about seven chapters done so I should be updating this weekly. But I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next one!  
> ~Cheri


End file.
